dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi Yuuta
"I won't leave you, so don't leave me alone." '' Appearance Yuuta is a girl who looked like a boy. When peoples mistaken her as a boy, she didn't tell them the truth, because she like to looked like a boy. She has a short blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. Her height is 165 cm and the weight is 48 kg. She has a fair skin and her blood type is B. She usually wear white hairpins, a casual clothes; a shirt (sometimes with a jacket or sweater or vest) with shorts or jeans, and sneakers. Personality Yuuta is a kind and boyish girl. She is a tsundere, and easily get embarassed when people praise her. She is noisy and always break any rules. She's childish, innocent, and she is a loving girl. She very love animals, except insect and dogs. But even if she hates dogs, she can't just stay quiet when she saw people hurt dogs or moreover, cats and snakes. And she's never broke any promises. Everytime she promised something to someone, she will keep it. And if someone tells her some secrets, she'll keep it too; until forever, if possible. But it's different to the people she hates. In front of the people she hates, she will become... kind of grumpy, cold, and even more tsundere. Yuuta has two personalities. If her first (real) personality is tsundere, her second personality is deredere and always spoke her mind; in other word, honest. Background At first, Yuuta's family was fine. Just like a happy, harmonic family. Yuuta, of course, has a mother, a father, and an older brother. Miyako, her mother, was a beautiful, kind-hearted woman. Keishin, her father, was protective yet lovely father. Almost always spoiled his children. And Rikuto, her brother, was a good brother figure. Though he is mischievous, he showed his love for Yuuta (as brother, of course) in unpredictable ways. Yes, that's right, she was happy. Her family was happy. blondes dress original blue eyes grass long hair barefoot anime girls 3450x2600 wallpaper_www.wallpapermay.com_64.jpg|Yuuta (5 years old) 7df71c6826fd67e9b84be957f5c041d7.jpg|Yuuta (9 years old) Idk.png|Yuuta (12 years old) Yuuta-12-yo.jpg|Yuuta (15 years old) lily__vocaloid__full_by_poggiezas-d70yv2h.png|Adult or Long-Haired ver. Until... that night. It's like a nightmare. Yuuta's father was actually a scientist, worked in an... illegal laboratory. He worked with about ten people, and they're after one thing: a superhuman. They wanted to make a special human, which could control four elements: fire, water, wind, and ground. Also a human that could be half-animal as well. And do you know who's the first victim? Miyako, Yuuta's mother. Miyako didn't know about her husband's job too, since Keishin was too careful and smart to cover his ''actual job. It was happened exactly at Mother's Day, which is also Miyako's birthday. Yuuta and Rikuto was hiding to give Miyako a surprise. Keishin was picking up Miyako from work. Yuuta was so excited. She was 5 years old and Rikuto was 7 years old then. Yuuta was a good cooker since then, she's loved to practice cooking with her mother since then. And the birthday cake was her handmade. They was so certain that that night was going to be an unforgettable night. Which was true, but in a clearly, opposite way. Yuuta who was still hiding couldn't be patient anymore. So when she heard the gate's opened, she immediately ran towards the door. Rikuto quickly followed after her, not wanting the surprise messed up. Well, that was his first plan. But then, he and Yuuta suddenly stunned when heard their mother yelling and crying, also their father that sounded unusually firm and creepy. Yuuta, who still didn't understand just confused, but then thought that maybe that was her father's other plan. But Rikuto didn't think so. "Yuu!" He whispered, "come back here, okay? Don't go there by your own!" "What? Why?" Yuuta, being so dense at that time, asked out loud. Rikuto let out an inaudible sigh. "Mother and Father's coming! Wait, let me open the do—" BLAM! Suddenly the door opened forcely. Miyako rushed inside, blood on her clothes, her face, hands—''everywhere''. "Rikuto, take Yuuta and hide. Don't come out until Mother said so, understand?" she said in unusual serious tone. Rikuto and Yuuta—who was scared to saw blood all over their mother—immediately rushed to the second floor. No, actually it's Rikuto who pulled Yuuta to ran, shoved her inside a closet. Yuuta was too scared to even move a muscle. RIkuto patted her head, hugging her softly. "Be a good girl and stay here, okay, Yuu?" He smiled faintly. "Don't come out until I come to get you, okay?" Yuuta's blue orbs widened. She held on her brother's hand and sleeve, she didn't want to let go. "No, no! Don't go, Riku! M-M-Mother also said that we're supposed to—" But that was useless. Rikuto was much stronger, and he slammed the closet's door closed, and then ran towards his mother. "Mother!" Rikuto grabbed a baseball bat, and swung it towards his father with his full power. And it hit Keishin, hard. Blood flowed down from Keishin's head, meanwhile he himself glared at his own son. And Rikuto didn't even recognized that eyes. 'Who is that?' he thought, scared. "You ungrateful child...," Keishin growled. "I know you're going to be obstacle sooner or later. You... MUST DIE!" He pointed his gun at Rikuto—who stunned, couldn't move due to scared—and, BANG! A gun. It was the sound of a gun. Someone shot someone. Keishin shot Miyako. Yes, Miyako. She was being a shield for Rikuto, she protected Rikuto. Her blood splashed on Rikuto's face and clothes, and she fell down to the floor; died. "MOTHER!!" Rikuto felt anger, sadness, scared, betrayal, rage. He wanted to kill his father. He slowly stood up, but before he could took a step forward, he felt something injected his neck. And as his body fell down, a tear flowed down through his cheek. "S—orry, Yuu..." And then everything went black. "You injected him?" Keishin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "He might be useful," replied someone, which seemed like one of Keishin's partner. "Now, let's search the little girl~" ---—--- Meanwhile inside the closet, Yuuta sobbed uncontrollably. She heard that gun's noice. She heard her brother's scream. And she felt really, really scared. What's happened downstairs? What's happened to her mother? What's happened to her brother? What's going to happen to her? And she get the answer soon, really soon. "Yuuta~" It's his father voice. Yes, she recognize that, but that sounded... weird. Not like her father's usual self. "Come out, dear! You do know that I don't really like hide and seek, right?" Yuuta gulped, tried to crawled deeper inside the closet. She didn't like his father tone. She's scared of his father's tone. She could only hoped that the clothes and coats inside the closet could hide her well. "You know why I hate this game, Yuuta? It's because this game is boring," Steps were heard, closer, closer, and even closer to the closet where she hide. "Why boring, you wonder?," The steps suddenly stopped. Right in front of the closet. "It's because I know," Yuuta held her breath, tried to not be so loud. But then someone grabbed her long, blond hair, and she screamed. "That I always win this game!" No. She didn't know who was that. Her father isn't like this. That's not her father... right? She trembled when Keishin stroke her blond hair softly. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, but I had to do this, Yuuta. I hope you understand," He took the syringe, and injected it to her neck. Yuuta screamed in agony, before everything went black. ---—--- "Uh, where is this...?" Yuuta felt an unbearable pain on her head. "Ouch ouch, what—what happened?" She was on her bed, but something felt... different. "It seemed like we're became guinea pig for those scientist, Yuu," said Rikuto, who sat on the edge of her bed, head's hunged low, not looking at his sister. "Here, read this," Rikuto passed her a letter, and she read it hesitately. It said about something like 'Thanks for both of you, our dream has finally fulfilled, even though both of you could control fire only. Enjoy your ability now, my children.' "A-ability?" Yuuta frowned. "What ability? What fire?" "It seemed that we could control fire now, Yuu," "Like magic?" "Like magic. But if magic were good, this isn't good at all. We must train and try to really control it so we don't hurt other people by accident. And... not just that, Yuu," Rikuto sighed, forced a smile as he finally looked at his sister. "My ability to control the fire seemed higher than you, meanwhile you... also became half-cat," A pair of blue orbs widened. "What?" True, she loved that animal, but that doesn't mean she wanted to be one! Once again, the older male sighed. "You'll know later. So let's get up and... act as usual. Without Mother and Father," "Wh-where are they?" Rikuto gulped. "You'll know lat—" "No, I wanna know, now!" "—okay, after breakfast, okay? Now go take a bath, you're stinky!" "And you're jerk!" ---—--- And then Rikuto told her about what was happened about their mother. And Keishin, he seemed like abandoned both of them after all of that. Not that really matters. They didn't care about him anymore. At the age of 7, Yuuta was leaved by Rikuto, who was 9 at that time. He said he wanted to search their father, he wanted a revenge. Yuuta let him go. She did expect it will be along journey, but what she didn't expect is that he will leave her alone for eight years. At the age of 15, Yuuta went to America, or to Greenville City, to be exact. At first it was just for holiday, but she reunited with her brother there. So she finally lived there, in Greenville City, with her brother until now, even though she still coming back to Japan sometimes. What about language and school? Oh, no worries, she's a cough''genius''cough. She's studying in the Greenville Academy. Favorites Yuuta very likes ice cream. Even though she has an allergic to cold, she still likes to eats ice creams; and strangely, she didn't allergic with ice creams. Yuuta is very likes animals; except insects. She very likes cats and snakes. She even has a male python; which she called Python-chan. She likes playing too. Of course, it's obvious; she's childish. She likes games and legos. And she likes to play online games on her laptop. She likes horror things too, but usually she will suddenly scared when saw horror (games, movie, etc.) even though she likes it. Dislikes Yuuta hates being left alone. She hates being alone. Even if she doesn't like crowded place, for her it's better than alone. And she hates insects; moreover spiders and cockroaches. She scared of dogs too. The reason is still unknown. She hates sweets and (especially) chocolate except ice creams. When someone give her chocolates or candies, she will give it to Ren or Rikuto. She didn't really like rich people, too. She's just jealous (since rich people usually have 'perfect' life, meanwhile she just have her brother), actually. Abilities Fire Yuuta can make her body full of fire. Her fire is absolutely hot; can melted an iron for about 7 seconds. She usually use her fire for cooking. For attacking people? Nah, she wouldn't use it except it's an emergency condition. Construction Weapon Yuuta's weapon is a Bokken or can be called Bokuto. Bokken is a wooden sword from Japan. Actually, that bokken isn't Yuuta's, but it's her father's bokken. She takes it when she decided to go from her house and went to Greenville. Relationship #'Satoshi Rikuto' is Yuuta's big brother. Close? Of course. Peaceful? Hell no. Wherever they are, whenever it is, they'll always fighting and mocking each other. At the end, they not apologizing, instead got mad each other and not talking at least a whole day. But the day after, they already talking and joking at each other. Yuuta make him had a trauma with ants like Ren. But actually they love each other as a family—as a normal brother and sister. #Hayashi Ren is Yuuta's cousin. They're close; sooo close. But they always mocking to each other when there's only Ren and Yuuta. When Yuuta was 13, she make Ren had a trauma with ants because she dropped a box of ants on Ren and Rikuto's body. Sometimes Ren called her Tsun-sama, and Yuuta sometimes call Ren Kawaisou na Uke (Pathetic Uke). They like to bother Rei. #'Hayashi Rei' is Yuuta's cousin also Ren's twin sister. They are pretty close. Rei love snakes too, that makes they close. Even though Yuuta likes to bother Rei, sometimes they like to scare Ren and Rikuto with ants. #Kurahashi Suzu is Yuuta's friend; or closest friend, to be honest. Suzu cutting down trees for about two or three times to 'help' Yuuta go down. They pretty close, and called themselves as Trio Galau with Ryuu. When Suzu sad (or galau), Yuuta will treat or give her ice cream... sometimes. #Ishikawa Ryuu is Yuuta's... friend. One of the boys at the academy who close with Yuuta. Yuuta usually kicks him or jitak him. He is part of Trio Galau with Yuuta and Suzu. Yuuta's other personality is usually came out and spoke to him (in Yuuta's body). #Jung Hyun Sun is Yuuta's friend; well, actually somehow Yuuta consider Hyun as her sister. She gives Hyunsun a nickname; Hyunhyun. But even if Yuuta consider Hyun as her sister, sometimes Hyun is... kinda unlucky. When saw Hyun, Yuuta usually death-hugging her while shouting at Hyun's ear. Well, be patient, Hyun. #Matsuura Michiko is Yuuta's friend, of course. When some citizens of Greenville playing Truth or Dare, Yuuta is making Michiko (kind of) broke because she wants Michiko to buy her about 12 packs of ice cream. And she's not even saying sorry to Michiko. And both of them really like eating. #Matt Robbins is one of Yuuta's friend who always get teased by her when she suddenly became a cat. Yuuta knows that Matt is allergic to cats, so when she became a cat, her first target is Matt. So... yeah, good luck, Matt. #Vio McMarshall, Yuuta's friend, Matt's boyfriend. They're not too close, actually. But sometimes Vio gives her ice creams, and she was sooo happy. Well, not every people give her ice cream, right? Oh, and actually Yuuta is a big fan of MattVio. Other Selves #'Yuki' (2P) has a short white hair and blue eyes. Actually, she is Yuuta's other personality, but she rarely show her physic. She honest, bluntly, and can easily forget anything except foods. She is very loves eating. #'Yui (3P)' has a short brown hair and her eyes has a same colour like the hair. Yui is formal and call herself as her own name (Example: Hello, Yui's name is Yui!). She likes to wear a kimono. But actually, she's a yandere. qHuhjUUc.jpg large.jpg|Yuki 7UH_WV2D.jpg large.jpg|Yui Trivia *She has two personalities and other selves (alter ego). *She is easilly get embarassed. *She's allergic to cold, but very love ice creams. *She likes animals; moreover cats (including lions, panthers, tigers, etc.) and snakes. *She once had a male snake (python) named Python-chan, but for some reason, she dumped him. *She hates insects; scared of spiders, dogs, and cockroaches. *When she sad, she will climb a tree and sit there while eating ice creams (with Python-chan). *She can climbed up a tree, but she can't go down. *She hates being left alone, even though she dislike crowded place. *She (very) hates chocolate. *She doesn't too like sweet food and drinks, except ice creams. *She likes to bother people. *Kagamine Rinto/Len Category:Greenville Academy Category:Female Category:Students